


Everybody Can See It (And Everybody Has)

by Sunshine_Rose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, other points of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Rose/pseuds/Sunshine_Rose
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, at different times and from different points of view.





	1. Malcolm

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I absolutely adore the idea of other characters viewing Percy and Annabeth and taking note, so I made a fic about it. If you want to see a specific moment or a specific character, be sure to comment!

It is a point of pride for Malcolm of his abilities to think quick and act fast. In most cases, they’ve had some pretty good results. If anything, it’s kept him alive for the time being. But there has been many a time when he had to diffuse some awkward moments he had gotten into or mediate some argument in between his siblings and he’s always managed to find a way out better for everyone than when they got in.

But this time?

It didn’t take long to assess the situation, but Malcolm has yet to come up with how to deal with it. The situation of course is that in his search for his sister Annabeth he has found her in their cabin alone… with Percy Jackson. And they were holding each other. In a very close and passionate embrace.

Oh gods.

It could’ve been worse, Malcolm tried to reason. They could’ve been kissing, like he thought they were when he first walked in. That would’ve been awkward to walk into. Or even more embarrassingly… Malcolm had to force out that thought before it continued.

Malcolm was neither blind nor deaf, so he wasn’t at all ignorant of what was growing between Annabeth and Percy. In fact, the entire camp was well aware of it, except for the two in question. And he’ll admit it, whenever they have one of their moments, something in him kinda gets excited. He’s pretty sure at this point, everybody does. Not to the extent of Silena of course, who frantically jumps up and down and squeals at a pitch that he’s pretty sure only dogs could hear. 

But did they have to have this moment now, when they were alone in a cabin? And did he really have to be the one to witness it?

“This is different”, Annabeth said, voice wavering like she was scared. “I don’t want anything happening to y - any of you.”

Percy was patting her back kind of awkwardly in an attempt to comfort her. Not exactly romantic, but it’s not like it can’t be.

Malcolm really only had three options here. There was option number one: bring attention to himself and break whatever’s happening here, making the situation a lot more awkward and possibly invoking Annabeth’s wrath. Next there’s option number two: sneak out with hopefully none the wiser and wait until Percy walks out and tell Annabeth about archery practice with no indication of what he had just witnessed. A solid plan but not infallible, as he wasn’t sure when Percy would leave and that would just give them more time and chances for them to do something more romantic. Plus it would cut more time into archery practice. And lastly there was option three: find a way to have the ground swallow him whole and let everybody else decide what to do. This was undoubtedly the most desirable solution for Malcolm but unfortunately also the most impractical. 

He cleared his throat.

Annabeth and Percy jumped apart and turned their heads towards Malcolm. Their eyes were wide and their faces were beet red, which Malcolm was pretty sure was also the same expression that he had. 

“Um, sorry”, he wanted to go into this like nothing was happening, but this was already a lot more awkward than necessary. “Archery practice is starting, Annabeth. Chiron said to come find you.”

Percy stepped even farther away from Annabeth.

“We were just looking at maps.” Percy grimaced at his own words, completely unconvinced at his own lie. 

“O...kay”, Malcolm stared. He would’ve commented further but Annabeth has started to glare daggers at him, and besides, this situation was already awkward enough.

“Tell Chiron I’ll be right there,” Annabeth said. And with that, Malcolm bolted out of the cabin, knocking into a few tables and the door along the way.


	2. Michael Yew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It usually takes a lot for Michael to stop in the middle of a fight, and apparently, what Percy asks of Annabeth is a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile since I've posted a chapter. Sorry. School started and it's just crazy. I've already at least doubled the amount of all-nighters than I had last year and it's only been less than 2 months. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! If you have any suggestions for POVs, comment below!!

The war was going too fast. Michael wasn’t even sure how long they’ve been on this bridge. He lost track of time somewhere in between building brigades and noticing the Minotaur. Time sailed past him faster than the arrows flown and every second spent on slashing dracanae with spears or dodging giants with clubs was another second they didn’t have. 

Thankfully, Michael knows how to keep up.

It’s more of an instinct than an actual choice, but he’s never been known to back down by himself. He relished in it. More and more adrenaline coursed through his veins with every jump and sprint and it was almost addicting. It was what demigods were born for of course, but it’s apparent that he may be at least a bit more inclined to it than the others at camp. Getting caught up in a fight was more often a curse than a blessing .In fact it’s a large part of why the Ares cabin refuses to battle with the others, but if it helps Olympus from being invaded by Kronos’ army even a little bit in any way, then maybe Michael could allow himself some relief about his impulsions.

But even as he enjoyed the fight, Michael knew they couldn’t keep going on like this without any reinforcements. He called Annabeth in hopes that she and Percy can provide just that and sure enough, they came descending from the sky on the backs of two pegasi. He mistakenly was relieved at thinking that he might just catch a break until they announced that they were the only backup. Michael loses his last arrow and he knows that they have to pull back, but Percy doesn't hesitate in shooting that idea down faster than monsters could regroup. 

“We're going to drive the enemy back to Brooklyn,” Percy said, like there wasn't a thousand different ways to die just even walking towards their direction. But still there was this confidence in him that made even Annabeth convinced. And that was a big deal considering how much those two worry about each other. Then Percy made a move toward his sword and Annabeth seems to realize how impossible the task he’s about to take is.

“Percy, let me come with you.”

Percy turns his attention fully to Annabeth and Michael groans and hopes that the monsters don’t realize that this would be the perfect opportunity to take over the world. Honestly, he’s pretty sure that Kronos could pop up out of the pavement right next to them and they still wouldn’t notice. Besides, being right next to them isn’t that much farther away than Michael is right now, and they’ve managed to shut him out quite all right along with the rest of the chaos.

Now under any other non-life threatening situation, Michael would've found this cute. They were so into each other, it was ridiculous. And gossip was kinda fun, especially when Aphrodite kids are involved. But they were in a battle right now, and a pretty big one at that. They didn’t have time for breaks. They barely had any time to come up with a new plan, but apparently to Percy and Annabeth, the best time to resume their unresolved tension is in the wake of an immediate threat to the whole of civilization.

He’s a little peeved, but maybe describing this to the other campers after this battle will make him feel a lot better about what’s happening in front of him.

“Too dangerous,” Percy answered. Something set in Annabeth’s jaw and Michael regretted Percy’s words for him. Of course, if it wasn’t Percy who said that, Annabeth would’ve probably done something to the mway worse than just a glare and whatever words she was about to say. But before she could say them, Percy continued on.

“Besides, I need you to help Michael coordinate the defensive line. You group up here. Move the sleeping mortals out of the way. Then you can start picking off monsters while I keep them focused on me. If anybody can do all that, you can.”

It was a pretty solid plan, but Michael couldn't help but feel a little insulted. 

“Thanks a lot.” But still he was ignored. Michael huffed and rolled his eyes while Annabeth was mulling over what Percy said. Michael could tell that she still thought about going with Percy whether he liked it or not and half expected her to argue back. And if she did, Michael would’ve just left them to their own devices and helped his siblings again. He honestly didn't even care whether Annabeth went with Percy or not. They were pretty good fighting side by side, it’d probably help just as much as if she chose to help the cabin. And now they had even less time and they couldn’t keep wasting more on a conversation that has essentially become ‘no I love you more.’

Finally, she sighed and looked down. 

“All right. Get moving.”

Finally, Michael thought. As much as he deserved a break, he was missing the battle. He turned his back to them and was just about to run into the battle, but he had almost given himself whiplash when he had heard what Percy had just said.

“Don’t I get a kiss for luck?”

Wait, what? Michael could not have possibly heard him correctly because that is exactly the type of thing Silena would make up in some fantasy. And guys like Percy just don't ask girls for kisses. Especially girls that are a) like Annabeth, or b) not their girlfriends. Percy must really be confident that he isn't going to die today if he’s going to make a move on Annabeth so bluntly in the middle of a battle. 

“It's kind of a tradition, right?”

Tradition? Was that a word that had multiple meanings, because Michael could only think up of definitions that went along the lines of something that has happened before and probably multiple times. 

It was a good thing they were still unbelievably focused on each other because Michael can't imagine the expression he's making through this entire thinking process. 

Annabeth, unlike Michael, did not reveal any kind of emotion as she kept her eyes on Percy. Kind of a shame, as Michael would like to have even an indication of an answer. She looked back at the enemy's side and gripped her knife in her fist. 

“Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we’ll see.”

Without another word, Percy steps out into the battle. Annabeth’s eyes follow him past the bus and stay there for awhile before finally spinning around to face Michael. Unfortunately for Michael, he had blurted out the question anybody would have had if they had just witnessed this exchange. 

“You guys kissed?”

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, but it's too late now. Michael had some pretty close calls during the battle, but right now, on the receiving end of Annabeth’s cold stare, is the closest to death he has ever gotten in his short life. 

“Let's just get this battle going so we win.”

Michael swallowed as Annabeth ran past him to join his siblings in the fight and his mind had come back to the present. It took a lot for Michael to take any bit of his focus off of a fight and he never would've thought that the possibility of spreading camp gossip was part of it. But there was a time for that, and that time was later. And Annabeth was right. Now, they’ve got a battle, and a war, to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and leave a comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> "We were just looking at maps"
> 
> Really, Percy? Really?
> 
> Be sure to leave a kudos and a comment! And if you want to see a specific moment or want to read the point of view from a specific character, make sure to share! :)


End file.
